


I've Got you, Babe.

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderbending, Oral Sex, Pining, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has had a crush on Levi for quite some time. It wasn't until Levi pushed for it that Eren came forth and told her all her feelings. (Spoiler: Levi felt just the same *wink wink*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got you, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuusea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/gifts).



> This was posted earlier this week on tumblr after I saw Ryuusea's [sketches](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com/post/133772981661/femlevi-doodles-because-i-have-great-need-for) of fem!ereri and somehow it spiraled into this. It's my first time trying anything of this sort so I hop you guys enjoy it!

Eren looked up from where she was sitting next to Levi, an open book she’s supposed to be studying splayed in her lap. She was curled up over the book in a position that in no way should have been comfortable as she twirled her hair around her finger and nibbled on her lips in concentration.

Eren was mesmerised.

The way her hair was parted showed her sidecut more because of how she was constantly rearranging it in her frustration. It fell just a bit beyond her wide shoulder blades that were almost bare, only holding a pale yellow pair of thin spaghetti straps that were almost invisible with how close it resembled her skin. The wide cut of her top showed a hint of breasts that Eren suspected were pure muscle from her gymnastics training. A narrow waist with hips of perfectly sculpted muscle and toned legs drawn in a cross-legged position.

“Eren?” Levi’s voice startled her that her elbow slipped off her knee. “Are you okay?”

“Uh--Yeah, I am. There’s nothing wrong at all.” Eren couldn’t stop the rush of words. “Everything is good. This shit though, I don’t think I remember taking this stuff in class at all.”

She was flailing wildly, pointing everywhere and ended up laughing nervously as she fell quiet, keeping her gaze anywhere but on Levi who was looking at her curiously all throughout her rant.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Levi uncrossed her legs as she leaned over to check Eren’s head with a concerned look on her face. “You don’t feel hot.”

Of course she had to be caring, because it wasn’t enough that Eren was nursing the biggest crush on her, she just had to lean over and be this close to her as well. Slowly Eren looked up to where Levi was leaning over her and met her greyish blue eyes that were filled with worry and sincerely hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as she thought they were.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” Eren stuttered out. “I was just lost in thought, that’s all.”

Levi didn’t look all that convinced as she took in her flushed face with pursed lips and sat back, not missing Eren’s sigh of relief.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how weird you’ve been acting lately.” Levi whispered, avoiding Eren’s eyes and looking hurt. “I’m your best friend Eren, you know you can talk to me about whatever is annoying you.”

“Just give me some time.” Eren said in a small voice, it wasn’t like she was one to shy away from her feelings. “I’m going to tell you, I just need time.”

Levi seemed like she wanted to argue but decided not to at the last moment and with a small smile whispered, “Okay.”

Two weeks had passed and they were two of the longest weeks she had ever experienced in her life. It didn’t help much that it was time for their finals  as well.

“Hey, Eren!” Levi snapped her fingers in front of Eren’s face to grab her attention. “Did you invite me out just to stay lost in thought? What the fuck has been wrong with you lately?”

“I--” Eren cut herself off, took a deep breath in as she tried to work out what she was going to say next. “I have something to tell you, just please don’t be mad at me.”

Levi looked unimpressed, her patience was running out but she could see the clear worry in her eyes. “Well go on then.”

“I like you.” Eren blurted out, her face steadily darkening with color, and laughed awkwardly. “Wow, that was not how I planned going about this.”

Levi’s eyes widened and she looked at a loss for words. Then she pursed her lips and started gathering her stuff that were on the table as she stood, “Come on Eren, We’re heading home.”

Eren was confused.

On the one hand, she just said “we” and on the other, she didn’t know what to expect. Levi’s face was schooled perfectly and she was not showing any emotion, she was walking stiffly and fast in front of Eren and she turned briefly to say, “Your place is closer.” before turning around again and heading down the street to where Eren lived.

“How long, Eren?” Levi asked once the door was closed behind her. “How long has this been going on?”

Eren was terrified, heart beating loudly in her chest while she tried her best not to let her voice waver when she spoke. “Around a year maybe?”

She started playing with the hem of her shirt, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world when Levi’s feet came into her line of sight and she felt a hand cup her cheek.

“Do you mean I could have been doing this for a year?” Levi asked, voice softer than Eren had ever remembered hearing and in her confusion she didn’t notice Levi leaning up until her lips were pressed against hers.

It lasted a second, or it could have been hours, Eren wasn’t sure. But when Levi pulled back to ask if this was okay, it was she could do was nod eagerly and pull Levi back in for a proper kiss. She instantly melted when their lips met again, one hand tucked a strand of Levi’s hair behind her ear before burying itself in her hair. The other landed on her waist and dragged her closer until she was backed up against the door with Levi pressed up against her.

Levi let out a little moan before opening up her mouth slightly against Eren’s to get a  better taste and Eren nearly whimpered when she felt it against her lips, had to break the kiss to breathe, to open her eyes to take in her face and see what kind of expression she was making and if it was any close to what she dreamed it would be.

It was more breathtaking than she could have ever imagined.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Eren teased breathlessly.

“Probably same reason you didn't, dumbass.” Levi retorted and then looked up to meet Eren’s eyes. “I didn’t know what I would do if I’d lost you because of it.”

Eren balked at that confession and then burst out laughing and hugged her tightly. She felt Levi’s arms go around her waist as she buried her face in Eren’s chest. She was sure she could hear how wildly her heart was beating and she couldn’t stop grinning.

“What do you say to some overdue cuddling?” Eren beamed, and Levi’s face was flushed red as she looked up from under her eyelashes. “And maybe some making out as well?”

“Dork!” Levi hit her shoulder lightly then she brought her hand down to intertwine them together and Eren felt her heart was about to stop as she turned around and said, “Well, what are you waiting for?” and gently tugged on her hand and swayed her hips suggestively as she led them to the bedroom.

Their night passed in a flurry of innocent touches, content smiles and the same question asked over and over.

“Is this real?”

A few days later they went on their first date. They were both giddy and spent the first half of their date giggling nervously until Eren groaned in frustration and Levi stood up, grabbing Eren’s attention.

“Okay this is obviously not working.” She said while grabbing her stuff and Eren deflated. “Oi, don’t look like I just took a shit in your coffee, we’re gonna go back to one of our places and order in and have a perfectly good evening with some cuddling instead of this awkward mess.”

“Oh!” Eren took a moment and then grinned and jumped to her feet. “I like the sound of that.”

“So my place or yours?”

“Armin is staying in tonight, so yours?” Eren asked, hoping Levi would get where she was heading with this and at the smirk that appeared on Levi’s face, she knew they were both on the same page.

“All right, my place it is.”

They tried to keep the pretense of a ‘proper date’. They got to Levi’s place, ordered some pizza and chose a couple of movies to watch. The wait for the pizza was so excruciatingly long and Eren would have been very tempted to throw away the act but sadly she was really hungry.

So she waited.

After they ate, they laid together on the couch to continue watching the movie. Or at least they tried. Eren was very distracted by Levi’s hand on on the nape of her neck, lazily drawing patterns on her skin while the other was draped over her waist.

“Fuck this.” Eren whispered as she sat up and slid a leg between Levi's to straddle her thigh. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Levi looked startled for a second before grinning and sitting up to swing her arms around Eren’s neck. She leaned in close, her lips brushing her own as she asked, “So what are you going to do now?”

“This.”

Eren dove down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, tried to fill it with all the passion she was feeling, hoping that all her frustration, all her love was going through and Levi just moaned in response, tangling both her hands in Eren’s thick hair as she dragged them both down and arched her back insistently to keep in contact with Eren’s body while simultaneously wrapping her leg around her waist.

“I forgot--ah--I f-forgot you were a gymnast for a second there.” Eren broke the kiss giggling, and moaned as Levi continued to kiss across her jaw, slowly mouthing her way to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Oh you haven’t even seen half of it yet.” She whispered smugly, the only thing that showed that she was slightly affected by all of this was how out of breath she sounded as she flipped them over.

“We should probably --ah-- take this to bed.” Eren whimpered as she settled on her back and felt Levi’s hand slowly teasing underneath her shirt.

“Maybe...” Levi drifted off as she started kissing down Eren’s neck and onto her chest, hands reaching up to join where her mouth was heading towards the swell of her breasts. “I’m rather fond of how you look under me right now though.”

Eren could do nothing but watch as Levi continued her ministrations, overwhelmed by the sight of her on top, open mouthed-ly kissing her chest over her clothes and mischievous eyes locking on hers as she bit down on the edge of where her bra ended and her skin began. Eren’s back arched and her hands pushed Levi more towards herself as she gasped.

Suddenly, Levi was losing her balance and took Eren with her as she fell off of the couch landing in mess of limbs. Eren started laughing loudly, shaking uncontrollably as she rolled off of Levi.

“Gymnast, huh?” Eren said between laughs when she managed to finally be able to breathe.

“Shut up.”  Levi groaned as she lifted herself up, looking menacingly at the couch as if it offended her personally. “The bedroom might be a good idea after all.”

“Tol--” Eren cut herself off now that the same menacing look was directed at her and moved to get up, reaching behind her to pull Levi up and took one look at her flushed cheeks and bent down to capture her lips in a soft kiss leaving behind a content smile on both their faces.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Levi’s fluttered open and smiled sweetly as she turned to lead Eren towards her bedroom.

The atmosphere around them seemed to have changed and became charged with something akin nervousness. Instead of their previous bold and confident touches, they turned timid and inquisitive. Each asking for reassurance with each article of clothes that came off, if it was okay to touch.

Eren turned more hesitant as she started removing Levi’s bra, eyes seeking hers for approval and at the small nod, she reached around and unclasped it and drew back to slide it over her arms. Her hands hovered for a moment and Levi’s went up to guide them to her chest, holding her hands gently as she covered her breasts with Eren’s warm hands.

“I knew you were all muscle, but wow.” Eren whistled, earning a soft punch from Levi in return.

“Shut up.” Levi turned pink, her blush spreading down her neck and chest and Eren realized she was embarrassed.

“Levi, I’m impressed.” Eren said quietly, struggling to find the right words to reassure her as her fingers brushed over her nipples. “You’re gorgeous.”

Levi looked up shyly, watched Eren’s earnest eyes as they tried to convey all sorts of emotion she was struggling to put into words as she reached up to drag her down for a kiss. It was slow but even more passionate than earlier. She opened her mouth and welcomed Eren’s tongue inside as she sucked on it lightly, and at the same time reached back to unhook Eren’s bra earning herself the loudest moan from Eren yet.

“Don’t go all shy on me now.” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips as she trailed her fingers along her sides, discovering newly exposed tanned skin that was soft and supple before she asked, “Can I?”

Eren gave a small nod and sat on the bed, Levi pushed her back slowly as she hovered over her, admiring Eren’s body hungrily as she leaned down and started pressing featherlight kisses around her breasts, a slight nip of teeth here and there as she loomed closer to her dark colored nipple while her other hand teased the other one and suddenly she gave one particularly harsh suck once she reached her hardened nub causing Eren’s head to tilt back, lips slightly parted letting loose a keen in a voice Levi had never heard come from her before.

Encouraged by Eren’s reaction, Levi continued her teasing a bit more before switching to the other side to give it the same treatment. Once satisfied, she blew slightly and watched as Eren shivered underneath her, hands fisted in the pillow behind her and eyes screwed shut.

“Hey there.” Eren opened her eyes to find Levi staring back at her. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect.” Eren panted, untangling her hand from the pillow behind her and lunged to crash their lips together as if she had been holding her breath and Levi’s mouth was the only way for her to breathe.

Levi got lost in the kiss, the way Eren’s tongue felt against hers and the arms wrapping around her neck, dragging her closer and closer to herself until they were both lying flushed together and they had to break away for air.

Eren let out a little giggle and left a small kiss on Lev’s nose before she was flipping them over and attacking Levi’s neck with renewed fervor, sighing blissfully as she felt Eren suck lightly on the junction between her neck and shoulder before moving her attention lower, her broad chest tensing as she felt Eren’s lip approaching the top of her breast.

“Relax Levi.” Eren whispered against her chest. “Just let me take care of you.”

Levi took in a deep breath before her body started relaxing and nodded for Eren to continue and so Eren went on, left open-mouthed kisses along the way to Levi’s pink nipples and gave an experimental roll with her tongue that cause Levi to choke on a moan as she tried and failed to keep it inside.

Eren grinned against her before gently nipping with her teeth which earned her a stuttered breath before kissing her way to the other side and showering it with the same attention. Slowly she started moving herself lower, spreading Levi’s thighs slightly to settle in between them and peppered kisses all across her navel reaching the edge of her panties.

“Can I?” Eren’s voice was warm and full of longing and Levi scooted up to lean against the headboard, took her panties off and proceeded to spread her thighs coyly inviting Eren.

“Fuck.” Eren breathed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She slowly approached her on all fours until she was face to face with Levi and took advantage of their position to taste her lips one more time as she placed one hand on the headboard to hold her up while the other started to roam across Levi’s body, reached her thighs and blindly traced years’ worth of built muscles tensing under Eren’s ministrations.

“Okay?” Eren asked as she pulled away to look at Levi’s flushed face.

“Okay.” Levi nodded and tucked Eren’s hair behind her ears before giving her an affectionate smile.

Eren followed her hand and started kissing the insides of Levi’s thighs, sucking more marks as she got closer to her crotch before biting the crease of her thigh and switching over to the other thigh, smirking at the frustrated noises leaving Levi as she watched her through hooded eyes.

Eren decided that this was enough teasing as she gently sucked on the outer lip earning herself a whimper and a moan as she delved deeper and licked the insides and ended it with a kiss at the top of her bare pink lips.

“Does that feel good?” Eren asked as she nuzzled her nose against Levi’s crotch, breathing on her and feeling her shiver in return.

“Ye--ah--s.” Levi croaked, her chest heaving in her blissful haze.

Eren gained a bit more confidence and moved down to press her tongue soft against her clit and increasing the pressure as Levi’s moans grew in volume, her legs falling spread open on either sides of Eren and hands tangling themselves in her hair.

“M-more, Eren.” Levi squirmed underneath her, hands pulling Eren’s hair away, dragging her head off of herself and Eren looked at her in confusion when she hastily reached for her and impatiently attacked Eren’s mouth and settled back against the headboard with Eren back on top of her.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue as she seemed to lose her patience and tugged on Eren’s panties and they both reached to take it off without breaking the kiss, couldn’t even if they tried and their hips bucked against each other causing both to moan in the kiss.

“L-levi, ah--yes please more.” Eren cried out, breaking the kiss as she felt Levi’s fingers play around in the trimmed mess of curls before reaching to play with the hood of her clit a little, fingers stuttering a little as Eren reached around and slipped one finger inside of her.

“Much b-better.” Levi sighed, moving her hips in tandem with the finger pumping inside of her and rubbing against Eren’s pelvis in return.

The sensations were overwhelming for both of them and soon they were close, right there on the edge with each other, legs tangled and heads rested together as they breathed in each other’s moans, driving themselves over the precipice with each other’s names on their tongues.

Eren’s legs gave out eventually and she fell onto Levi, blissfully out of breath and elated. Levi rolled them on their sides, holding her close to her chest as she started threading her fingers through Eren’s rich hair, watched as Eren’s eyes opened, the green shining incredibly bright and the words slipped out before she could stop them.

“I love you.” Eren looked as startled at that confession as Levi but quickly the surprise melted away as happiness and excitement took its place.

“I love you, too.” Eren whispered back, grinning, eyes twinkling in the low light of Levi’s bedroom.

“Good!” Levi mumbled as she leaned in to capture Eren’s kiss in a soft kiss as she pulled herself up to straddle her thighs, hands feeling their way up to pin Eren’s behind her head. “Now what do you say to another round?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think? I live for this kind of stuff <3


End file.
